Online analytical processing (“OLAP”) and other types of data warehouse systems may be used to perform various functions related to data mining, reporting, and forecasting. These types of systems may permit multidimensional analysis of data typically obtained from transaction-oriented systems and loaded into a multidimensional cube structure, on which data analytics may be performed. Data warehouse systems may be separate and distinct from transactional systems. Data collected during operation of a transaction-oriented system may be bulk loaded periodically into a data warehouse, but the two types of systems are not tightly integrated.